Expresso
by D. Sue
Summary: Expresso, noites em claro e Luce: uma rotina à qual ele havia se apegado inconscientemente. • Adult Reborn x Adult Luce • Oneshot • Shortfic - Presente para Aiko-ojousan


Yo, minna-sama! Tudo bem? Essa é a minha primeira fic de KHR e também a primeira fic RebornxLuce em português do FF... Espero que gostem!

Aiko-san, gostaria de dedicá-la a você!

Boa leitura!

* * *

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! pertence a Amano Akira-san.

* * *

Summary: Expresso, noites em claro e Luce: uma rotina à qual ele havia se apegado inconscientemente.  
[adult Reborn x adult Luce], [oneshot], [shortfic].

Status: completa.

* * *

_Expresso_

_._

_._

_._

O cheiro do café forte na xícara que segurava o mantinha acordado enquanto ele a observava dormir. Deixou um sorriso escapar ao se perguntar que cheiro os cabelos macios ou a pele suave podiam ter, teria algo a ver com o expresso que ele tanto gostava e ela fazia tão bem? Balançou negativamente a cabeça, já se atrevia a ficar sentado naquela cadeira observando-a durante a noite, não seria de bom grado a nenhum deles que ele fosse além.

Voltou então o seu olhar para a névoa lá fora e deixou o expresso sobre um armarinho, caminhando até a janela para fechá-la. "Gosto de sentir o raio do sol pela manhã..." lembrou-se de quando ela comentara naquele tom suave e se permitiu sorrir outra vez. "Abrirei a janela antes que perceba, Luce." , prometeu em silêncio, sentando-se novamente.

Já não se dava conta de como começara aquela rotina, sequer de há quanto tempo já estava apegado a ela, à rotina - e a Luce. Observava-a durante a noite, sentado próximo à porta do quarto que ficava aberta o tempo todo, e permanecia em sua posição até o amanhecer quando abria a janela para deixar a luz do sol entrar e finalmente se retirava para fazer suas coisas.

Divagando, voltou a si quando flagrou a gestante sorrir sutilmente, certamente estava num bom sonho e Reborn não tinha imaginação o suficiente para chutar sobre o que seria. Ele era um _hit man_, afinal, sonhos bons não eram seu forte.

Bebeu mais um gole do expresso sem açúcar - que ainda se encontrava morno por incrível que fosse - e passou a divagar outra vez, sobre como Luce conseguia fazer o café perfeito para ele sem ao menos conhecê-lo... Ela até mesmo havia cogitado beber em sua gravidez - o que ele não sabia se era viável -, apenas para lhe provar ser de confiança...

- Uhm... – ouviu-a resmungar e voltou sua atenção a ela, sempre acordava no meio da noite – Senhor _Hit __man_? – indagou, ele suavizou o semblante normalmente escondido pela sombra de seu chapéu.

Luce se sentou sobre sua cama tomando cuidado com o ventre. Já de frente para Reborn, sorriu-lhe com sua doçura habitual – a mesma doçura com a qual tratava a todos ali – e ele retribuiu o sorriso enquanto inconscientemente pegava numa de suas costeletas, era certamente irônico um homem que não gostava de doces se deixar embriagar por aquela feição suave.

- O expresso já não está frio? – perguntou, ele olhou para a xícara que estava em mãos.

- Está esfriando.

- Eu posso pegar mais um pouco? – propôs, ele estendeu a mão com o conjunto de xícara e o pratinho a Luce, que saiu do quarto para ir ao banheiro e logo voltar com mais café quente para o _hit man_.

Quando chegou ao cômodo, entregou-lhe a xícara e ele propositalmente deixou que seus dedos longos roçassem os dela. Ainda que fosse excelente em autocontrole, Reborn ainda não sabia lidar com o que sentia pela mulher à sua frente, não sabia lidar com aquela necessidade de estar perto que já chegara a considerar tão patético em outras pessoas.

- _Grazie_. – soltou, ela lhe sorriu outra vez.

- Não está ficando com frio, Senhor _Hit man_? – era engraçado o modo como ela brincava com sua profissão, chamando-o daquele jeito, fazendo daquele termo um mero apelido. Era um tanto inocente da parte dela, desprezar o quão terrível um assassino podia ser, e Reborn se perguntava se ela já sabia sobre os sentimentos dele, da incapacidade dele de fazer algo contra ela...

- O expresso me esquenta. – respondeu por fim, bebendo um gole.

- Mesmo assim, não se descuide. – soltou, ele assentiu a fim de evitar uma discussão. – _Buonanotte_! – Luce se deitou novamente e se cobriu, rolando para o lado oposto de Reborn.

- _Buonanotte_, Luce. – "Talvez, eu esteja num _sonho_ _bom_ sem saber..." o _hit __man_ concluiu, voltando seu olhar para a xícara em mãos.

Enquanto bebia mais um gole do café e passava a divagar novamente, Reborn nem desconfiou do sorriso de Luce em resposta ao seu cumprimento.

Olhou dela ao teto do quarto, pensativo. Quanto tempo eles ainda tinham antes das coisas mudarem drasticamente? Haviam sido escolhidos, afinal, e tanto ele como ela estavam cientes do peso que passariam a carregar quando tudo estivesse pronto...

Inspirou sutilmente o aroma do expresso como se quisesse se abstrair da preocupação, e novamente seus olhos negros se voltaram para Luce com certo brilho. Qual era o seu cheiro? Sorriu. Um dia responderia à própria pergunta, mas não precisava ser naquele dia, ainda não...

* * *

Glossário:

Hit man - Assassino  
Grazie - Obrigado  
Buonanotte - Boa noite

* * *

Owari.

Reviews? .-.


End file.
